When live was good
by RJCH
Summary: A street kid is send to Horizon, they want to help her... but does she wants help?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A street kid is send to Horizon, they want to help her... but does she wants help? 

I don't own Higher Ground…. duh…

I'm Sorry for any errors; English is not my own language.

**When live was good**

By: RJCH

Chapter 1

Five Years Ago

"Sam... Sam... Wake up..." Sam blinks at the light of the flashlight that is shining in his face as he opens his eyes.

"What?" He asks rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Let's go" It takes a minute before Sam understand what the young girl next to his bed means.

A few minutes later Sam and the girl are walking through the front gate of the children's shelter.

"I hope I'll never see this place again..."

Sam smiles and nods "Me too Angel, now get out off here before someone sees us"

Now

"_Keep running Angel, don't look back"_ Despite off Sam's words Angel takes a quick look over her shoulder, seeing the police officer getting closer and closer.

_Keep running... keep running... keep running..._ Her heart is beating faster and faster in her chest. _Keep running... keep running... keep running girl... don't let him get you... run just run._

Sam comes to an abrupt hold, as he hears a hard scream, Angels scream, he looks around and sees Angel pulling herself of the street, she tripped and the police officer handcuffs her when she is standing again.

Sam looks out off the dirty window of the warehouse, wrapping his arms around his cold body. _Dammed Angel where are you_. He slowly shakes his head.

_You're not coming are you?_ He turns around looking at the stuff lying around and start to pack some of the thing into a backpack. _Well it was fun as long as it took, to bad you got busted serious this time... I'm not going to wait any longer._

_Come on Sam, pick up the phone... pick up... pick up..._

This is Sam, leave a message

Angel throws the phone back on the hook, causing the police officer to give her a look. "Still can get your parents?" Angel gives the officer a look raising her hands. "You know where your parents are working" Angel doesn't replies. The officer nods "Not the talkative kind of kid are you?"

Mount Horizon High School 

"No name, no age, just a approximated sixteen years old girl, arrested steeling a bottle of milk and a pack of serials. Well you sure knows how to make my job interesting" Sophie throws the almost empty file back on Peter's desk.

"She hasn't said a word since she got arrested, they think she is a street kid. Anyway she has no place to go, especially since the shop owner didn't press charges against her."

"I didn't say I can't handle it" Peter gives his wife a smile. "I got full confidence in you"

"Officer McKinley and this is miss Jane Doe" Sophie looks at the girl how rolls her eyes at the officers remark. "Sophie Becker, I'll be her counselor"

"Well have fun, I gotta run" Sophie nods and watch the police officer leave and then turns to the girl "So you seriously want to be called Jane or do you prefer something else?" Sophie starts show the girl to the intake office.

The girl looks at Sophie thinking it over, telling her name could lead to a hell lot of troubles, but then the name 'Jane' reminds her off the most horrible person she ever met... "Angie" Sophie looks up to her "Angie?"

"My name" Sophie nods "Okay, Angie it is then, thanks for telling." Angie gives Sophie a small smile.

After the intake who was pretty invent full, -In the small backpack she had with her, are some cloths, a pack of cigarettes and a few old pictures, that gave you the idea that ones she lived in a loving home. - Sophie brings Angie to the cliffhangers girls' dorm.

Angie looks around the dorm as she follows Sophie in. On two off the six beds that are in the dorm is sitting a girl. "Melanie, Kayla, I want you to meet, the newest addition of the cliffhangers, this is Angie"

The girl with long reddish hair jumps off the bed "Hi, I'm Mel" Angie looks hesitating to the hovering hand Mel put out and then slowly shakes it "Hi"

Kayla a girl with short black hair, barley looks up from her magazine and mumbles something that sound like "Welcome to our sexed"


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A street kid is send to Horizon, they want to help her... but does she wants help? 

I don't own Higher Ground

I'm Sorry for any errors; English is not my own language.

A/N: Sorry for the confusion, this takes please after the summer the old cliffhanger graduated.

**When live was good**

By: RJCH

Chapter 2

Angie looks outside the window off the cliffhangers dorm, the storm outside had waked her up and now she was staring into the dark nothingness. She always hated the rain and storm. She could remember when she was little, the rain always knocked out the electricity in their house, and automatically also her nigh lamp. A small smile turns on her face as she remembers how she use to crawl into her parents bed, she never woke them up, she just lay between her mom and dad, watching them sleep until she would fall a sleep herself.

Angie is drawn out of her thoughts as a flashlight shines over her face.

"You okay?" A shoaken wet Sophie walks over to where Angie is standing. Angie nods "Yeah"

"Storm woke you up?" Angie walks back to her bed and sits down "Yeah"

Sophie looks at the blond girl, her long blond hair is hanging around her face. "I just came to check if everything is alright here… did you see a leak around here?"

Angie takes a quick look around and then shakes her head "No"

"Okay… tries to get some sleep… I'll see you in the morning" Angie nods as she crawls under her blanket. Sophie stops at the door and turn "Sleep tide" Angie give her a small smile "Yeah… careful outside" Sophie tries not to look to surprise at Angie's words and gives her a smile "I will"

Angie yaws as she opens her eyes, the storm from the last night has past and now the sun is peeking through the window. She sits up in her bed and sees the two other girls are still asleep. She stretches and get out bed to take a long shower.

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No way"

"Prove it"

"Could the two baby's please be quite this early in the morning…. please?" Kayla looks at Denis and Josh who have been arguing al morning, but non-off the girls know where it's about.

"Actually no" Denis grins at Kayla "First Joshie here has to prove he has not a crush on Lisa from the trackers…" Denis' face turn away from Kayla "… Ahha I have it… you can let her trip…" Josh looks confused at Denis, but then sees Lisa standing in line to get her breakfast.

"If you let her trip… while she is caring her tray with food I believe you're not in love with her…"

"No way… I'm not going to do that"

Denis raises his hand "Told you guys"

"Look I'm not going to let her trip because I don't want to be in trouble"

Kayla shakes her head "You already are… why else are we here?"

Denis shrugs Kayla's remark away "So you are a coward?"

"Just leave him alone." Mel now say, tiered to have to eat her breakfast between two arguing kids.

"No I'm not, prove you're not in love and not a coward… now is your change…"

Angie watches as Josh get up from his seat and walks toward Lisa. She can't believe he actual is going to let her trip, just to prove Denis something. She shakes her head in disbelieve and looks at Denis how has a big grin on his face.

Kayla and Mel are looking tense at Josh wondering if he is really going to do it.

Angie wants noting more then that one of the two girl to tell him not to do it… she wants to tell him not to do it, but that would mean that she would draw a lot off attention toward her, something she doesn't like. At the same moment Angie is debating with herself to yell at Josh not to do it a big crash sound and Lisa has tripped and she is laying on the floor between her food.

Josh turns toward the cliffhangers table "Told you guys, I would do it"

Peter walks around the small circle of cliffhangers sitting in the lodge. "Okay how idea was it?"

Non-off the cliffhangers are saying anything. "Josh?"

Josh hasn't said anything against Peter or Sophie about way he led Lisa trip, during to talk he had with Peter and Sophie after the incident in the dinninghall, and now Peter hopes to get some more information out in group.

"This sucks, we didn't do anything" Kayla leans back into the chair she is sitting in. Peter nods "So, you had no idea what Josh was going to do?" She looks the other way not saying anything she knows better then to lie to Peter.

Peter sighs and nods "Okay… since no one is going to say anything. Josh you will be on shuns for the next week…" Peter looks at Josh, how doesn't dare to argue with him and then around the group, seeing a grin on Denis face. "… and for the rest of you… you will be on restriction…"

"You can not mean that…" Mel looks pissed at Josh and Denis.

"I mean it alright… no outside contact and luxuries for a week… now dismissed"


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own Higher Ground

**When live was good **

By: RJCH

Chapter 3

"_Mom!… Mommy!… Help… he going to kill me" Jasmine walks into her little girl's bedroom, turning the light._

"_What is it sweetie?" She sits down on the bed. _

"_He is going to eat me" The four year old girls points at the closet door. _

"_What, did he come back?" Jasmine asks playing along with her daughter's nightmare. Angel nods slightly, hiding her head under the blanket as her mother opens the closet door._

"Angie…Angie!" Sophie walks toward the girl staring outside the window in the lodge, unaware off the world around her.

"Angie?" Angie still doesn't response to her name; Sophie lays a hand on her shoulder, causing Angie to jump.

Angie turns around placing a hand on her chest. "What?"

Sophie looks at her "You okay?" Angie nods "Yeah"

"You seemed far away, what where you thinking about?" an uncomfortable smile runs over Angie's face "Just…" She pauses wondering if she should tell her "Just thinks" She slightly shakes her head. "Nothing imported"

"I have no idea what is going on in her mind" Sophie sits down on one off the chairs in Peter's office.

"Give it time, she is only here for a week now"

"I know, but still… she barely speaks or eat… this could lead to a problem…"

Peter nods "I know she is a mystery, just try to talk to her, let her know we are there for her."

"That's what l have been doing"

"Mom are you up there somewhere?" Angie is sitting on the steps before the dorm, watching the stars. "You said you would always be there for me…" She led out a sigh "I need you mom, I miss you, I don't know what to do… should I tell them… I'm so affright, I don't want Moses to find out…He will kill me… how did I got myself into this mess?"

"Angie, what are doing?" Angie looks at Peter standing in frond of her. "You should be in bed"

Angie sighs, rolling her eyes. _Why is everyone around here always telling other people what to do?_

Peter sits down next to Angie "You wanne tell me who you where talking to?"

Angie's heard jumps realizing Peter might haered everything she just said.

"Look we can't help you if you don't talk to us"

"Help with what?" Peter looks at Angie. That is a very good question wish you could tell me.

"You tell me… Angie I don't know what happened to or why you lived on the streets and how long… even if you really did. I don't even know your real or complied name… What I do know is that you are affright of something, causing that your barely eat or sleep. I also know that if you don't led it out it will hurt you in the end, if its not already hurting you. I know you don't like to talk or drawn attention toward you, but you can't go on like this forever"

"Wauw… and you discover that watching me for a week?" Peter smiles shaking his head, surprised by her sarcasme Angie sees the surprise on Peter's face.

"Listen I don't need any help, I can handle it by myself"

Peter nods "Still… you need to eat and get some sleep"

Angie sighs tired of this conversation, Peter gets up as well.

"When you feel like sharing, we'll be there for you…"

Angie nods and walks into the dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Higher Ground… what a surprise… 

Thank for the reviews I really appreciate them.

**When live was good**

By: RJCH

Chapter 4

"I'm hungry…" Angel sits down folding her arms around her stomach. Sam nods "Yeah… me too"

"_How are we going the get something to eat?" _

_Sam shrugs "I'm I suppose to know that… it was not my idea to run away…" _

_Angel stands up "Do you ready go back?" _

"_No!… You?" _

"_No… so we have to find something to eat" _

_Sam looks at the mini-market across the street. "Maybe we can steel some…" _

"_No, we can not steel…" Angel voice trails of as she realizes that there might not be another solution._

Angie looks at her food, all those years having to look for food… and now, she had three meals a day and she was just not hungry anymore. She pushes her plate away looking at the boys across her.

"Is that why you're here?" Angie looks confuse at Josh.

"Not eating anything?"

"Maybe that is because the food is horrible, you idiot." Denis cuts in.

"Can't you be nice to him ones?" Angie says before she knows it.

"Wow… it talks hole sentences" Angie sighs shaking her head "You're such a loser"

Denis gets a big grin on his face, loving where this is going.

"At least I'm not a non-talking freak like you" Angie gets up, knowing the only thing Denis wants right now is a fight. "Yeah… love ya to" With that she leave the table and walks away leaving a laughing Josh and a stunned Denis behind.

"Angie wait up" Angie stops and turns around seeing how is calling for her. "Hey tanks for helping me out against Denis" Angie looks at Josh who has a nice smile on in face, the kind that make you smile back.

"Yeah no problem"

"Why did you do it?"

Angie gives josh a confusing look

"Stick up for me"

Angie shrugs "Don't know… probably because I'm tired listening to him pushing everybody down."

"That's just the way he is, can't change that… but you're the first that leaves him studded."

Angie slightly shakes her head "You know… you're a nice guy, it's just a pity you led yourself influence by other people to much."

Josh is quite for a while and then nods "That's why I'm here, I always get in trouble because other people convince me to do thing I don't want to do"

Angie looks a Josh for a moment surprised by his honesty "Why don't you just say no?"

Josh shrugs "Don't no, its just… hard sometimes"

Angie nods, she pretty much know the feeling, when she was younger she had the same problem, till her mom found out that people where taking advances of her and learned her to say no, and never to do anything you don't want to do.

"You affright what people think of you"

Josh shrugs "Yeah, I guess so"

"Don't"

Josh looks confused at Angie

"Don't be affright what people might think off you if you don't do it… but think about what you think off yourself when you do, do it."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Higher Ground… what a surprise… 

Thank for the reviews I really appreciate them.

I know the chapters are kind of short, I'll try to make them a little longer.

**When live was good**

By: RJCH

Chapter 5

"Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday dear Angel… Happy birthday to your" Angel smiles broadly as she sees the big birthday cake, twelve candles, eleven for each year and one more to grow on. "Okay, make a wish." Her mother says putting the cake in frond off her on the table.

Angel closes her eyes I wish this is going to be the best birthday ever' When she opens her eyes again she has blown out all the candles and her father hands her a knife to cut the cake.

Well her wish came true; it was the best birthday ever, great present, great party, it was also the last birthday she ever had. Two weeks later the cancer finally got to her father… he was already struggling with that for a long time, but he always fought back. Not soon after that her mother and older sister died in a car crash. The only family she had left was her nineteen-year-old brother Moses, who was totally messed up after the dead of their father.

Angie is standing at the docks tears running down her face, today exactly fife years ago was the best day of her life… and now… nothing.

Angie looks at the piece off glass in her hand, she knows what she has to do, thinks has to go as planned.

Sweet sixteen today, today she would die. She promised it to herself a while ago. Today would be the day she would get rid of all the pain, all the sorrow. Today more than any other day… she wanted to be with her family… and today she would.

"I'm sorry for every one how tried to help me here, but this is something I have to do for myself." She whispers into the darkness. She could feel the cold wind in her face. "It's going to storm again" as on cue it starts to rain. Angie now totally wet sat down. She closes her eyes, telling herself that this is really what she wants. Slowly she bring the glass to her wrist, she hesitates a moment, the last few weeks had been good. "It's a good end"

Sophie walks into the girl's dorm, seeing only two sleeping girls in their beds. "Wake up girls…" Mel turns around mumbling "Yeah" but sleeps further. Kayla pulls her covers over her head as Sophie turns on the light "Come on girl, you have breakfast in fifteen minutes… Have one of you seen Angie?"

"Try her bed" Kayla mumbles still laying under her covers. Sophie shakes her head. Thinking that Angie probably is already up, it happened more often sometimes if Angie was awake early she sat at the docks.

Meanwhile in Peter's office.

"Did you have a good trip?" Peter looks at the boy how yawns "Yeah fine"

"Okay Samuel, that is it for now, I'll bring you to the dining hall so…" Peter stops his sentence and Roger, without knocking what is nothing for him, walks in."

"Angie, cut her wrists, ambulance is already on their way"

"What?" Peter takes a second to evaluate what he should do now and wants to leave when he sees Samuel again "Okay, can you bring him to the dinning hall and after breakfast collect all the cliffhangers, Samuel here will be in their group… Where is Angie?"

"Docks, don't worry I'll take care of the cliffhangers"

"Okay this is something different… group after breakfast, while we have to go to class" Josh sits down on one off the chairs in the lodge.

"Have one off you seen Angie?" Mel asks now "Nope, she wasn't at breakfast" Josh replies.

"What else is new?" Kayla looks at the new boy "Oh I forgot the tall one here… what is your name again?"

"Samuel… and I think that Angie or whatever tried to kill herself." The four other cliffhangers now all look at him.

"What do you mean?" Mel looks in disbelieve at Samuel.

"I was in the office with this Peter, when a dark guy walked in telling that Angie cut her wrist"

Every one is quite for a moment, even though Angie had only be at Horizon for a few weeks, they in general like her.

"Is Angie okay?" Josh asks as soon he sees Roger walking into the lodge.

"Why don't you all fist sit down"

"No, he asks you a question" Kayla says.

Three days later

Angie slowly opens her eyes squeezing them against the bright light, she sees through her still blurry vision a blond women standing next to her.

"Mommy?" Angie's voice is croaky and Sophie softly holds her down as she tries to get up.

"Angie can you hear me?" Angie turns her head to the other side seeing a man standing there.

"Welcome back…" Angie looks confused to people around her, not getting what is going on "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital honey" Angie looks at Sophie again. "Who are you people?"

"She things she is eleven" Sophie sits down next to Peter explaining what happened in the hospital.

"What does the doctor say?"

Sophie shrugs "That's shock, maybe that her unconscious is trying to suppress the memories of why she wanted to kill herself"

"How did Angie react?"

"Confused, she keeps asking for her mother" Sophie signs "I don't know what to say to her, she never told us anything"

Angie was sitting in her bed, looking at her bound arms, trying to remember why she would do what she did, it didn't make sense, but then nothing made sense. The last thing she could remember was her Moses flipping over their fathers' dead. She shook her head she didn't want to think about that now.

"Hi" Angie looks up to the door where a men is standing, she softly smiles at him "Hi" Peter walks in and sits down on a chair next to the bed.

"How are you doing?" Angie shrugs "Fine… do I know you?" she asks.

Peter smiles "How impolite from me, I'm Peter Scarbrow, Mount Horizon School director" Angie smiles and shakes Peters hand "I guess I should"

"It's okay, it will come back to you"

Angie looks out of the car window, Sophie is driving her up to Horizon. The last two weeks had been quite confusing. She was kind of scared now she had no idea where she would end up now. Sophie, how had been a lot of times with her in the hospital, had told a lot about Horizon, but still she could not really form a picture.

"Angie where here" Angie looked at Sophie and smiled. All of them had been calling her Angie from the beginning, it was kind of strange because only some of her friends called her that, but she hadn't correct them. She had been thinking a lot everything she had said to them and done her had to have a reason, yet she was quite curios. In the hospital she couldn't care less, there she had still in her mind that all would turn out okay, that is was just a bad joke and she would be home in no time. But now she was here, Horizon, she just knew it was all real.

"Why are you all calling me Angie?"

Sophie looked surprised at Angie how gave her an uncomfortable smile.

Sophie had always in her head, since she arrived at Horizon, that it was possible that Angie wasn't her real name but when she lost her memory and she still replete to Angie she just resumed that it was her real name. Maybe she should have asked her about her true, complete name. Sophie smiled at Angie. "It it not your name?"

Angie looked down a moment and shrugged " It is... more or less"

"What is you complete name" Sophie tried to make eye contact whit Angie in hope to see what was going on in her mind.

Angie bite her lower lip, she wanted to say it but a creepy feeling came over her, yelling in her head not to tell it. "It... My..." Angie shrugs "It's not important" it was quite for a moment. Sophie was totally surprised, wondering if she remembered something. "So where do we have to go"

A/N Okay that is it for now... sorry it took a long time, but I've been really busy lately... oh don;t forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

aithein: I was born in Israel, lived most of my live in Holland (my parents are from Holland) and now I'm living for one year in Israel again. (I'll go back to Holland in August again) Hope I fed your curiosity.

A/N: I know it has been ages i updated, sorry. I'm always very busy.

I still don't own Higher Ground

**When live was good**

By: RJCH

Chapter 6

Angie walked into the classroom, she was late, like she was being late for everything in the last two weeks she had been back at Horizon. She couldn't care much through. She still didn't remember anything at it was starting to get on her nerves. She really needed to speak to her mother, she tried to phoning her or where they used to live, but she had gotten an answering machine for someone else.

"Your late" Angie just gave Jeff a grin and went to sit next to Samuel, only because it was the last free seat. She didn't know what to thing of him, he was always looking at her, in a strange way. It gave her the creeps, yet there was also something familiar at him, but she didn't know what.

Angie didn't pay attention in class, the only thing she did was draw in her notebook, she didn't look up till everybody started to move to go to the next class. She took her book and followed the other to the door.

"Angie, wait a second" Angie turned around to Jeff "What?"

"It's the third time this week your being late in my class" Angie shrugged

"And now I'm going to be late for the next one" She wanted to turn around.

"Angie i know you are going trough a tough time, but you're not making it easier for yourself like this"

Angie was quiet for a moment "Sorry" she mumbled and then walked out of the classroom.

Angie walked toward the dorm, she had finished all classes and she had kitchens later as punished for being late all the time. She spotted Samuel, he was like usually looking at her in a strange way. She stopped for a moment and then walked toward him.

"Look i don't know what your problem it and frankly i don;t care. But stop looking at me like that"

Samuel smiled at her "Wow deja-vu"

"What?"

"You're kind of pretty" Samuel look serious at her

Angie shook her head, he was to messed up to deal with, she wanted to walk away.

"Angel" Angie froze, and turned slowly back to Samuel.

"Angelika Butterfly Bosch" Angie mouth fell open, how in the wold did he know her name, her full name. She was so stunned that she dropped her books on the floor.

"I know who you are Angie. And i know you don' remember me, but maybe just maybe i can help to get you memory back. At least if you want to, gos it ain't gonne be pretty"

"Who are you?" Angie now asked.

"I'm Samuel O'Neill, or Sam. We met each other in an emergency children's shelter. At a certain moment we decided to ran away together we lived for almost five years on the streets together, till you got catch by the cops.

Angie was quiet, she didn't know what to say, this guy knew more about her then she did, it kinda of made her uncomfortable.

"look you don't have to say anything, just if you want to know something, just asks maybe i know"

Angie nodded "What..." She cleared her throat "What happened to my mom?" it came out as a whisper.

Samuel looked at her and took a deep breath "She died... your mom and sister died in a car crash" It was quiet for a moment "I'm sorry" Angie swallowed hard and nodded, she started to pick up her, books from the ground in silence and then without saying a word she walked to her dorm.

Sophie walked into the dorm looking for Angie, she was laying on her bed, with her back to Sophie, staring into nothingness, tears falling down her cheek.

"Angie you have kitchens" Sophie said from the door. Angie didn't reply making Sophie to walked to her. She walked around the bed seeing Angie cry. She never seen her cry before. Not before she cut her writs and certainly not after. "Angie what it wrong" Still Angie didn't reply. Sophie sat down on the back putting a hand on Angie's shoulder. Angie now looked realizing she was not alone anymore she started the sweep the tears from her face, forcing a small smile.

"Hey, what's up?" Angie shook her head "nothing"

"Please, don't say nothing. Why are you crying?" Angie shrugged and more tears fall down from her eyes, she tried to push and sweep them away but it didn't work only more and more came down so she deiced just to let them go.

Sophie softly rubbed her back "It's okay honey... it okay"

Slowly the tears stopped and Angie looked at Sophie "Sorry"

"For what?" Again Angie shrugged not answering the question, she closed her eyes and a few minutes later she felled asleep.

_Well that is it for now, have to get back to work. I hope to post the next chapter soon. _


	7. Chapter 7

**When live was good**

By: RJCH

Chapter 7

"_Angel get me if you can" Angel ran after the boy, he just trough a snowball right in her face and now it was here turn to get him back. "Lenny stay still" She screamed after him as he ran to the other side of the street. It was the first time after her father died that she had fun again. Her mother and sister where doing last Christmas shopping, for as far they where going to have Christmas this year and Moses was had a friend. _

_Angel followed Lenny, her neighbour, across the street, hiding him hard with a snowball. "Auw, I'll get you!" Angel ran back to the other side followed by Lenny. Both not seeing the white car coming. They looked around when they heard the breaks, Lenny froze on the street and the car flew to the right, trying not to hit him, coming to a halt against a tree._

Angie woke up with a scream, sitting up trying to get her breath back.

"You okay?" Kayla asked looking up from her magazine she was reading. Angie looked confused around it was still light and beside Kayla and her there was no one in the room. She realized where she was and nodded "Yeah, just a nightmare"

Kayla walked to her "You sure, you don't look so good" Angie looked peel and her face and t-shirt where wet from sweat. "Yeah" Angie stood up and walked to the bathroom, more or less ignoring Kayla further. She look in the mirror, Kayla was right she didn't look great. She splashed some water in her face and striped down her t-shirt walked to her cupboard and pulled on a clean one. She walked toward the door, she had to talk to Samuel. As she walked out of the door I ran into Sophie.

"He, you feeling better?" She asked looking intense to her.

"Yeah?"

"Good Peter and I like to talk to you in Peter's office"

Angie sighed "Whatever... later" she ran pas Sophie going to look for Samuel. Sophie called after her, but she didn't response.

"Denis have you seen Samuel?" Angie still looking for Samuel, but she could not risk go to the lodge because she was afraid to ran into Peter or Sophie, she first had to talk to Samuel, let him to straight some things out for her.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" Angie looked angry at him the last thing she needed right now was for Denis to screw around.

Angie took him by the t-shirt and pushed him against the wall, Denis was to stunned to fight back "Listen i don't have time to screw around right now, I'll asked you easy question and i..." Angie stopped in the middle of her sentence because and hand was pulling her quite roughly away from Josh. Angie turned around trying to free herself from the grip.

"Angie, what are you doing?" Angie stopping twisting out of the grip when she heard Peters voice and noticed Peter was holding her. She looked at Denis how looked kind of shaken of. This was not her, everything was so confusing, what was she doing she looked from Denis to Peter how gave her an question look. She didn't know what to say.

"Angie?" Peter looked at her more worried than angry.

"You okay Denis?" Denis nodded still a bit shaken up, he never had thought that a girl that was almost one head shorter then him would be able to push him to the wall. Or maybe she wasn't much stronger, maybe just the memory what his parents use to do to him was enough to froze him up.

Angie looked at the floor she was in Peter's office, siting on the couch. She still didn't know what to say, she couldn't say anything till she spoke to Josh. How could the explain anything to them when she didn't understand herself what was going on.

"Why did you attack Josh?" Sophie asked she was sitting next to her on the couch, Peter was leaning against his desk.

"I didn't, really"

"Angie I have seen it myself"

"You don't know anything" Angie didn't mean to snap but she couldn't help. "He is always getting on everybody's nerve, pushing people around, it was time someone set in straight. He derived it, beside i barley touched him."

"I know he always try to provoke you guys but, responding to it only gives him a reason to keep continue it"

"Whatever" Angie muttered just loud enough to hear.

"Look we know you are going through a roughs time now, but that doesn't give you the right to fight or break the rules." Peter continued his lecture getting to the point where he original wanted to talk about.

Angie shook her head, they didn't know anything.

"Why don't you tell us what is bordering yo, maybe we can help you" Sophie said.

It grew quiet in the room, Angie didn't know what to say. There was nothing where they could help her with because they knew even less about her past then she did, the only one who could help her was Samuel. The silence was broken by the phone going on Peter's desks. Then it hit her, Moses, maybe she could call him. Angie looked up to Peter who was still on the phone, as soon as he hang up she asked "Can I make a phone call?"

"Who you want to call" Sophie asked. Angie shrugged "Just someone, i don't even know if she still live there"

Sophie and Peter exchanged looks, and then Peter nodded. "Okay" He saw Angie's eyes lit up. "But, I'll be right next to you, her" Angie shrugged. The change that Moses was still living with her grandmother, he went to live there when there father died, wasn't that big, hell for all she know her grandmother could be dead by now.

Angie slowly dialed the number and listened how the phone went over to the other side, her heart was beading in her chest. It took a while and wen she wanted to put the phone down on female voice came trough.

"Yeah" was all the voice said, in the background she heard a baby cry.

"Hi uhm, does Moses live there" Angie asked unsure. She heard the women sighed.

"Yeah, old on"

"Moses it's for!" Angie heard in the background people talking

_Who is it? _Angie heard Moses say, his voice didn't change over the years.

_Don't know, didn't say her name_

_Here take Lucas, i can't get him quiet. _A second later the baby stop crying.

_How do you do that_

"Yeah Moses speaking" (_A mothers gift) _Angie smiled as she heard Moses voice.

"Hi" was all she could get out

"How is this?"

"Angie... Angelika" she quickly corrected herself, to be on the safe side.

It was quiet on the other side of the line, the one thing she could hear where two women speaking in the back, one sounded very familiar, probably her grandmother.

"Please say something Moos" Angie said after the silence became uncomfortable.

"Angel?" Moses voice sounded unsure.

"Yep it's me"

"Angel?" He replied again this time a bit enthusiastic.

"Are you okay?" Angie asked now, since there wasn't coming any sensible work out of him.

"Yeah, where are? Where have been? I been... god I though you where dead or something... Where the hell are you?"

_Is that really Angelika?_ Her grandmothers voice sounded in the back.

"It's really you isn't it?"

Angie smiled "Yes its really me"


End file.
